


Towelette

by the_witness



Series: Salvation [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witness/pseuds/the_witness
Summary: calamity（https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714939/chapters/49210016）后续的龙精日常叭。
Relationships: Aura/Elezen
Series: Salvation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510874
Kudos: 5





	Towelette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是车，伪公开场合的羞耻play。  
累计开车时间不到七天，还是豆芽，请多包涵。

“……你好像，”两人从黏黏糊糊的无数个吻里分开后，敖龙稍微挪动了一下不知不觉又挺立起来的性器，碰了碰对面同样昂然的那位，“要不要……”  
“……不然你觉得你能忍住吗。”  
看着敖龙老老实实地摇头精灵又想捂脸了，果然窗户纸一打破就如同开闸泄洪，只存在没睡和往死里睡两种状态。两个食髓知味的人，很明显今天还在受陌生的满足感的支配。  
然而昨天进行的太过顺理成章，以至于现在的二人都有点尴尬的不知所措。精灵是什么也不知道，他中了药只记得个大概不说，又是在下的一方，也不知道敖龙是怎么折腾他的。敖龙倒是记得昨天是个什么发展，只是他很犹豫，昨天的精灵是中了药才会让自己为所欲为，今天他醒了，恐怕会不喜欢吧。  
“……你是在等我上你吗？”  
精灵看敖龙迟迟没有动作，疑惑开口。  
“……你有本事待会儿别哭。”  
敖龙听了这句话二话没说就把精灵轻松地在怀里翻了个个儿，顺手还在他下身还很柔软的地方轻轻拧了一把。  
“……！”  
精灵哆嗦了一下，被迫用手肘和膝盖撑着床，下身和上身的高低差让他以羞耻的姿势抬高了臀，把穴口最大限度地呈现在敖龙面前。  
在他昨夜昏迷的时候，敖龙给他清洗过，也上了药，小穴除了有些红肿，看起来倒是没什么异常。只不过敖龙还是很紧张，现在的精灵是清醒的，他可不想留下什么不好的回忆，必须格外小心才好。  
敖龙摸过床头用了一半的以太药瓶，谨慎地充分湿润了自己的手指，然后小心翼翼地一边扩张穴口一边把手指探往深处。  
“……”  
精灵迷茫，昨天晚上他有这么斯文吗？  
后穴好像在随着手指缓慢推入一张一合，但是由于手指进入的太慢，已经被更深地刺激过的内壁并没有得到太多缓和，甚至感到更多的是痒。  
精灵忍着没有开口请求，他总觉得这样显得自己太欲求不满，只是无视了慢慢挺起的性器，耐心地等着敖龙慢慢地又加了一根手指。  
然而这对敖龙是同样的酷刑，手指摩擦着敏感又柔软的肠道的微妙触感，给他带来的也是更多的欲求。节奏缓慢的前戏只是为了让精灵不那么容易受伤，可不会让他的欲望得到疏解。  
精灵的后穴可以吞下三根手指时，两个人的喘息几乎已经沉重到肉眼可见，眼看着就要到忍耐的极限了。敖龙抽出了手指，无视了指间黏连成丝状的液体，把性器抵在了精灵的臀缝间，然后……

——通讯珠坏气氛地响了起来。  
“……掐掉它？”  
敖龙哭笑不得，他真是差点萎掉。  
“……我靠不对，我今天有值勤啊，我忘记请假了！”  
精灵本想挂断，无意瞟了一眼挂钟上的指针，立马哀嚎着准备接通通讯珠。  
“喂，你……”  
敖龙很不满，他这边箭在弦上不得不发，这人居然还有心思担心自己没请假。  
他也顾不上精灵那边是什么要紧的事了，先从背后握住精灵的窄腰不让他逃的更远，然后紧跟着一挺身，把性器插了进去。  
“喂，这里是……啊——”  
精灵接到一半就被进入，猝不及防地叫出了声。  
“……没……我没事……我刚刚摔了一下……”  
精灵一边努力让自己的声线显得平稳，一边扭头冲敖龙飞了两把眼刀。  
敖龙对此视而不见，不如说他没什么精力去见，他现在所有的注意力都在下身。在通话中被插入的羞耻感让精灵整个绷紧了身体，本已经放松的小穴也不例外，穴肉重新用力挤压着敖龙的性器，简直让敖龙怀疑自己刚才到底有没有做扩张。  
敖龙报复性地随便顶了两下，精灵的声音就越发颤抖。  
“昨天……？……昨天确实……嗯……有一点意外……但是……啊……我现在……已经……嗯……逃出来了……”  
精灵苦不堪言，他本以为敖龙稍微闹一下也就算了，谁知道自己的不反抗却让他变本加厉，甚至好像从自己努力维持的反应中得到了某种乐趣，开始了抽插。  
“……我……嗯……我没事了……就是身体还……嗯……没恢复……不用……担心我……呜啊！”  
本想快点结束对话的精灵冷不丁地被敖龙的阴茎刮到了腺体，一个忍不住大声叫了出来。  
“……喂，你真的还好吗？”  
似乎是手抖摸到了外放，同僚的声音从通讯珠里传了出来。  
“……没事……嗯……我就是……想起来……嗯、我、啊、还没请假……你帮我……跟斯威夫特说一声…………”  
面对同僚热切的关怀，精灵只能一边伪装状态良好，一边编造蹩脚的谎话。  
“好的，不过你听起来很不好，需要过去看看你吗？”  
“我、我现在不在家……”  
精灵已经被后穴的操弄干扰到无法正常对话了，但是身后的敖龙似乎没有注意到一样，时而在穴口似出非出地磨蹭，时而在深处游刃有余地搅动，好像就是在故意玩弄他。对身体失去自主权的精灵随着敖龙的动作在爽和不爽之间反复横跳，他又想挣脱又想配合，却碍于正在通话的状态，什么也不敢做，只能痛苦忍受。  
“……不……别……”  
精灵捂住通讯珠，扭头看着敖龙，摇着头小声哀求。  
“谁要你自己接通它呢。”  
敖龙看到精灵眼里已经隐隐泛着泪花，这个很容易害羞的人现在表情和声音都诱人到了极点，他强压住心里的冲动，放缓了动作，从精灵手里接过通讯珠。  
“您好，我正在照顾他，他现在的身体状况不太好，等他好一些了再给您回复吧。”  
“喔，是医生吗？那麻烦您了，请转告他好好休息，我会给他请假的。”  
可能是敖龙的言辞过于官方，同僚不疑有他，爽快地结束了对话。  
敖龙随便点了两下通讯珠便把它丢到了一边，精灵听见通讯珠仍然存留着外放的模糊人声，惊觉同僚不知为何没有马上挂断通讯，瞪大了眼睛：“不对不对你没挂断……啊————！！”  
敖龙一边重新开始操弄他，一边抱住他的腰，伏在他背上，随着低喘说道：  
“不觉得……被人听着……更刺激吗？”  
人声越发嘈杂，精灵记得他今天是要去蓝玉大街国际市场巡逻的，看起来同僚是要顶替自己的任务了。  
“听起来好多人啊……”敖龙有意无意地说道，“好像真的在被看着一样。”  
“……不……”  
精灵听着通讯珠的声音，好像真的置身人流中，一声声或高或低的言语如同一道道锐利尖刻的目光，从四面八方射向两人，刺痛着他的每一寸皮肤，让他的羞耻感从内烧到外又从外烧到内。  
看着忍着眼泪的精灵，敖龙觉得自己的脑子好像也被分出了阴阳两面，一边觉得不应该再继续戏耍他，温柔一点对他；另一边则想把所有坏心眼的点子都对他用一遍，直到他只能带着欲求不满的媚态求自己操哭他。  
敖龙也不知道自己最终遵从的是哪个想法，他觉得自己已经失去了理智，等他回过神来意识到自己正在大开大合地操干着身下这个人的时候，精灵已经如他所愿流下了眼泪。  
“……不……啊……不要……”  
精灵被操到浑身发软，但是他在顺从欲望的同时仍然顾忌着一旁的通讯珠，即使是呻吟的时候也用力捂住嘴，只不过并没有什么用，甜腻的声音还是从指缝里一点一点流出。  
“昨天晚上你可不是这样说的？”敖龙的音量没有丝毫收敛，好像根本不怕对面听到一样，“叫出声吧，让他们也听听你有多舒服。”  
“不……不……”  
精灵含着眼泪摇头。  
经过昨夜，敖龙已经无师自通到可怕，他很迅速地摸透了精灵的身体，就像现在，虽然看起来有些粗暴甚至莽撞，他的性器总是能准确地戳到精灵体内最舒服的一点。精灵被快感刺激着，爽到快要高声尖叫，但理智又提醒着他，一旦他叫出声，旁边不知道多少人就会把他的淫荡尽收于耳。矛盾的情绪仿佛把他劈成了两半，往不同的方向拉扯着他，让他无所适从，几乎要放弃思考。  
“被我操的不舒服吗？还是这样……不舒服？”  
敖龙从背后时而抓捏时而揉搓着精灵的胸，精灵绝望地发现自己的乳头在毫无章法的触摸下不听话地充血挺立，甚至还增加了本就汹涌的快感。  
“不……啊……再继续……会被发现的……不……”  
虽然前戏确实比昨天充足了很多，但是现在的敖龙粗暴到有些陌生，让精灵只能又害怕又羞耻，不断摇头重复，不要，不行，就算这些话其实隐瞒了自己的真实感觉。  
“你明明也在享受吧，被人听着还能把我吸的那么紧。”敖龙像是被精灵背叛言语的身体反应开启了什么奇怪的开关，他一边加大力度攻击那个敏感点，一边往精灵的翘臀上拍了一巴掌，“出声，不要忍着。”  
“啊……不…………啊啊————…………！”  
精灵因为意外的刺激绷紧了全身肌肉，后穴也猛地收紧，没想到敖龙看准时机往温暖潮湿的肠道里重重地一插到底，精灵带着哭腔的呻吟声终于支离破碎，伴随着仍然有些稀薄的精液，在隐约的人群喧哗声中喷涌而出。  
精灵的身体还在高潮余韵中，敏感到死去活来，哪怕是轻轻碰一下就会忍不住地颤抖，敖龙却没有放过他的意思，一手揽住他的腰把他的背贴向自己胸前，另一只手扣住了他的大腿微微抬起，不顾精灵的铃口仍在出精，就这样开始了更加猛烈的抽插。精灵浑身仿佛过电一样抽搐了几下，马上就到达了忍受的极限，下身紧接着又吐出几股精液，后穴也好像有液体在汩汩流出，只是马上就被敖龙的肉棒给顶了回去，塞的严严实实。  
虽然精灵的身体也不是丝毫不能动弹，但试图挣脱时无力扭动的腰肢很显然只是让敖龙更加兴奋起来，他更加用力地按住精灵挺腰冲刺，很快就射在了精灵的体内。精灵下意识地抽搐着收缩肠壁，只感受到里面已经满满当当全部被精液填满。  
两个人的身体仍然紧紧地贴在一起，敖龙粗重地喘息着，保持禁锢精灵的这个姿势不愿意放手。他的气息还很不稳，听起来如同刚刚捕获猎物的猛兽，精灵想着，下一秒敖龙就真的像在捕食一样在他的后颈上又舔又吸，仿佛是吃准了他没有多余的力气挣脱。精灵也确实没有精力了。即使是在战场上无所畏惧的他，在情事上也实在经不起频繁的愉悦折磨，只能任由敖龙摆布。  
好在敖龙也没有太过火，啃了没一会儿也想起来怀里这个人可能会累，才略微松开精灵，把自己的性器退了出来。小穴里的精液随着阴茎和后穴的分离发出淫靡的声音，然后慢慢从穴口涌出，滴落而下。穴口因为刚才的抽插，一时间无法合拢，一张一合吐着白色的浊液，看起来艳丽至极。  
“……你……太过分了……”  
精灵挣开敖龙的手，任由身体失去支撑重重地躺倒在床上，喘着气，红着眼眶，扭过头去不想看敖龙。  
“怎么？生气了？”  
敖龙也跟着躺在旁边，把精灵搂在怀里，试图安慰他，精灵却像河鳝一样扭来扭去，不愿意给他抱。敖龙没办法，手上加了点力度，使劲把他的身体按在怀里，精灵就背过身，不看他的脸。  
“真的生气了？我确实没挂断，但是声音关了，那边听不到我们的，只是他自己那边没关所以……”  
敖龙看他是真生气，也不敢闹了，赶紧解释。  
“……”  
精灵安静了，但也就是不再乱动了而已，仍然沉默着，并没有回答他的意思。  
“再说了，要是真让别人听见你刚才的浪叫，估计整个乌尔达哈的男人都会马上硬起来吧。我还不乐意呢。”  
敖龙从背后搂着精灵，在他耳边悄悄说道。  
“胡说八道什么呢……！”  
精灵转身往敖龙脑袋上拍了一巴掌，敖龙不闪不躲地接了下来，但是趁机从正面把精灵抱的更紧了。  
“咦？”  
突然传来的声音让两人都僵住了。  
“喂？喂喂？……啊真是的，怎么忘记挂断了……”  
热心同僚的声音通过通讯珠传来，随后通讯珠上的指示灯终于灭了。  
两人对视一眼，不约而同地笑出了声。  
“是我不好。”敖龙趁机拿鼻尖去蹭精灵的鼻尖，“不要生气。”  
“……不生气。”  
精灵知道这只是敖龙的恶作剧后确实已经生不起气来了。他和那双蕴含着热情的眼睛对视不多会儿，想起刚才刺激的欢爱，又开始因为害羞左右摇摆。  
“是吗？那下次还敢。”敖龙发现他不肯直视自己后就跟着精灵的瞳孔左追右截，看到他和自己视线对上的瞬间的慌乱，感觉下身又对这个可爱的人起了反应，“要再来一次吗？”  
“……随你吧，都请了假了，再突然出现的话还是挺奇怪的。”  
精灵好像满不在乎地说道。  
“也就是还想做？”  
敖龙又一次坏心眼发作地开始刨根问底。  
“……你这人到底怎么回事？”  
精灵恼羞成怒地又要挥手打他，被敖龙随手架住，唇再一次含住了他的，舌头也热情地勾弄起来，好像是在弥补刚才没得到交缠的遗憾一样。

精灵的小小反抗就这么又一次被化解了。两个人在床上连睡带睡地待了一整天，直到都再射不出什么为止，实实在在地体会了一下纵欲过度的后果。  
至于又发烧了好几天的精灵病愈归队后听说的，某个大人物手下夜闯罗罗力特的一处私宅破坏了一笔大交易因此狠狠地得罪了他并且受到了严重打压的事情……  
嗯，敖龙表示，这和他一个诚实的热心居民有什么关系呢？

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的不会写黄，写了也不黄，自己爽过就完事罢辽……。


End file.
